There are a number of package and article carrying devises described in prior art, some of which use the tubular receiver on the rear of a vehicle as a means to mount and secure said carrying devises, such as the article carrier of Dequevara in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,414.
Exemplary of other prior art carriers which are removably interconnected with the bumpers of vehicles or the like are those devises illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,622 issued to McLain and U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,341 issued to Copeland et al. The patent to Jordening U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,549 discloses a prior art devise for carrying bicycles or wheel chairs, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,439 teaches a luggage carrier apparatus for a vehicle which attaches to the rear bumper. Also, the present inventors have on file a patent pending, application No. 07/223,903 which defines an article carrier which uses the square tube receiver as a mounting means. None of the prior art teaches an article carrying apparatus that is attached by the tubular receiver and which allows the carrier to dump or tilt its load to the side or rear.